


Wow

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Clit Stimulation, F/F, Female Jeremy, Female Michael, Genderbend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've wanted to write a female Michael/Jeremy fic for a while.And since I've been in previous lesbian relationships, i feel like it's something I'm actually fairly educated on. Plus like, no one has yet to do a genderbend fanfic for this fandom.SoOof, here's this.Jeremy - JosieMichael - Matti





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a female Michael/Jeremy fic for a while.   
>  And since I've been in previous lesbian relationships, i feel like it's something I'm actually fairly educated on. Plus like, no one has yet to do a genderbend fanfic for this fandom.   
> So  
> Oof, here's this.  
> Jeremy - Josie   
> Michael - Matti

A unsettled sigh came from the two females, who currently occupied the upstairs bathroom in the Heere's household, water sloshing steadily into the large porcelain tub before the two.   
Matti made a weird face, removing her glasses, and pinning her hair up with a spare clip from Josie's sink, dropping her towel and dipping into the hot water.   
Settling down, she turned the faucet off, before turning to her girlfriend, Josie, who's face was flushed a dark red, and her hair amuck. Which was fairly normal, besides the fact that tge reason her hair was like that, was because Matti had just finished eating Josie out, followed by a rough fucking. 

They always bathed together after sex. No matter what Josie said.   
Embarrassed, she turned her head to the left, dropping her towel, quickly following suit of her girlfriend, and climbing in. 

She sat between Matti's things, a childish look of stubbornness appearing over Josie's face, sinking her face into the water.   
Matti only laughed in response to Josie's small tantrum, attempting, and succeeding to pull the other girl up, beginning to wash the girl Down.   
Somehow finding her right hand between Josie's legs, while her left hand got to work washing the paler girls body.   
Effortlessly, she found her way back to Josie's overstimulated pleasure button, rubbing soft short circles over the button, earning soft whines from the girl. 

"M Matti?" Josie breathed, her breath becoming labored and heavy, finding it in herself to actually grind down, wanting that attention.   
"What?" Ignorance spread over Matti's face, keeping her tasks at hand up.   
Her right hand finding it's way, splitting up. The thumb rubbing small circles against the girls clit, whilst three of her finger's began pumping in and out of Josie. She watched softly as the girl squirmed beneath her, setting the soap on the side of the tub, praying to whatever god (presumably the Allah Josie had talked about in the past) didn't slip into the tub. The last thing the two of then wanted, especially for Josie, was for her pussy to sting Because of the soapy mess between them. 

For a moment, Matti stopped, pulling her fingers from the girls cunt and needing clit, lazily spinning the curly haired brunette girl around to face her. 

The wet piece's of Josie's hair stuck to her face, neck, and breasts. Her face was once again a soft pinkish red colour, her mouth agape and panting.   
Matti loved seeing her girlfriend like this.   
She leaned in, kissing the girl's plumo cherry red lips, taking a moment to occupy her hands with fondling her girlfriends sensitive breasts.   
Muffled mewls began to spill from Josie, momentarily breaking the kiss, so she could let out a few moans. The way Matti expertly messed with her sensitive breasts enticed her body, her nipples Perking up from the stimulation.   
Another whine came from josie, as she began to rut against her girlfriends thigh, water beginning to slosh out of the tub and onto the floor. Something they'd have to clean up later.   
Matti took it upon herself to tweak the nipple she had the most access to, soaking in Josie's weak moans and cry's.   
With her free hand, she went back to relentlessly attacking her overstimulated clit and cunt, Josie's pussy finding great pleasure from the attention, and desperately tightening around Matti's trimmed fingers, letting her girlfriends experienced fingers press against her g-spot.   
A moan leached its way through her lips, as Matti continued to attack her girl's pleasure spot, enjoying how her girlfriend would momentarily stop, her body shaking rapidly against Matti's body, squeezing around her finger's, and climaxing.  
After Josie came, she fell against her girlfriends chest, heaving against the other girl.  
"I love you" Matti hummed, running her hand through the girl's wet messy hair, kissing the top of her head, before pulling her close.


End file.
